


The Good Boy

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Merlin is the goodest boy, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Arthur spoils his pet warlock--but who wouldn't?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merlin with Cat Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755541) by Alexander Archo. 




End file.
